


Risque Texting

by Momus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one hell of a boring day in class, but luckily for Kaneki, Hide is always eager to entertain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risque Texting

Today had been a long, boring day at school; Kaneki felt as if he had already spent an entire day in class when really, it was only 1:00 p.m.  His third class of the day had just started and today’s lesson happened to be rather boring.  His attempts to stay focused were for naught as his eyes glazed over and his mind numbs, dtaring off into nothing.  Suddenly, his phone quietly vibrated in his pocket, snapping him out of his daze and, after checking to see he wouldn’t get caught, he flipped it open to see a text message from Hide.

**Hey, how’s class?**

**Boring.  So boring I read through the chapter already.**

**Awww, need me to entertain you?**

**What?  How could you entertain me?** Kaneki quirked an eyebrow, confused by such a question.

 **Hmm, for starters how about this?** A few seconds later, a photo of Hide laying on his bed in nothing but his tight grey briefs popped up and Kaneki had to cover his mouth to hold in a gasp as he flipped his phone closed.  He looked are anxiously to see if anyone had noticed and only once he was sure he was in the clear did he slowly open it again and begin to furiously text back.

**Hide!  Why would you send something like that??**

**Aw come on, I know you liked it.  I bet you’re blushing right now just from the sight of it.**

**I am not!** He typed back in defense even though Hide’s words rang true.

**Sure, sure.  Honest though, did you like it?**

Kaneki wasn’t sure if he should play into Hide’s game, but there was still one hour left of class and from the looks of the tired, drained faces of his classmates, it wasn’t going to be picking up anytime soon.  Against his better judgement, he responded.

**Maybe a little.**

**Yeah?  You like how I look shirtless?**

**Of course.  I’m not going to deny that you’re attractive.**

**What else do you think when you look at the pic?**

**What do you mean?  I think you look…hot.**

**Want something hotter?**

Kaneki’s cheeks were on fire once he read the risque invite.  His chest pounded hard and his fingers were shaking with anticipation. Should he reply yes?  No, no of course not.  He’s in the middle of class, it’d be absolutely stupid to risk.

But…he does wonder what kind of photo Hide would send.  Maybe a lewd face?  Or, perhaps a picture of his bare ass?  Maybe even…

His mind began to wander until his curiosity was too much to bear.  Biting his lip, he anxiously texted back.

**…Yes**

Nervously, Kaneki flipped his phone close and set it back in his pocket.  He turned his attention back to class, hoping he didn’t attract any attention from the teacher, and anxiously awaited for the familiar vibration to go off.  He was so high-strung from waiting, that when his phone did ring he gasped and almost jolted in his seat, earning a side glance from the student next to him.

“ _Sorry!”_ he mouthed and she rolled her eyes before turning back to the board at the front of the class.

Slowly, he pulled his phone out from his pocket and flipped it open, his eyes going wide when he saw the picture his boyfriend sent.

Again, he was in his shorts, standing in front of the window to work the incoming sunlight to his advantage, but Kaneki could clearly see the outline of Hide’s _very_ hard cock and even worse, Hide was pulling down the waistband of his briefs just beside his dick with his thumb, teasing Kaneki with a preview of the pale skin below.  Instantly, Kaneki’s cock throbbed and he swallowed hard as he felt it begin to harden in his pants.

**Oh my god Hide.**

**You like it?  Did it get you hard?**

**…a little**

**Only a little?  Aww man, if I was there I’d do even more to make sure you were throbbing and ready.**

**Hide!**

**I’d push the desk aside and rip your pants off.  Then I’d suck and bite your thighs ‘cause I know how much you like it.**

**Hide…keep going…**

**Only once you’re hard and dripping and begging for my mouth would I suck you off.  I’d lick up your dick and suck hard on the tip, making you moan my name.**

**Shit**

**Come on, tell me what you’d do to me.  Make me want you more than ever.**

**I’ve never done this before!  I don’t even know what to say.**

**Just tell me what you want.  Don’t worry, anything you say will get me fucking horny.**

**Ah, um…I’d pull on your hair while you suck my dick and…and push your head down.**

**Mmm yeah, keep going.  You want to gag me?**

**Yeah…I’d push down until you were gagging on me.  Then I’d tell you to spit on your fingers and get yourself ready.**

**Ready?  More detail, Kaneki, I wanna imagine you’re really here with me.**

**Okay, um, I’d watch you suck on your fingers like you do my cock, then I’d want you to shove them into yourself.**

**Yeah, you want me to finger fuck my tight hole?  Want me to moan your name while I do it?**

**Yeah, and I’d want you to take me down your throat too.  I want to feel your hot mouth on me while you spread yourself open.**

**Mmmm, would your kagune stroke me, too?  I want every part of you all over me.**

Kaneki shuddered at the the thought and for a moment he needed to take a few moments to breathe and calm himself.  He reminisced of times when he’s taken Hide with his kagune and the face Hide made when he was penetrated stuck with Kaneki forever, replaying in his mind during times when he was alone.  Once his pulse slowed, he resumed texting his lover, although his short break did nothing to ease the painful ache that was pushing against his pants.

**Yes, each one would take you, just how you like it.  I’d tease you with them until you were begging to get fucked.**

**Fuck Kaneki, yes, you fuck me so good.  I wish you were here right now to fuck me in my tight ass.**

**Me too.  I kinda wish I never came to class.  I want you so bad right now, I want to taste every part of you and fuck you hard until you’re screaming.**

It was too much now, Kaneki needed to stop.  Had he not been in a room full of students he’d be panting and jerking himself to orgasm.  The fact he couldn’t frustrated him to no end.

**Make sure your phone is silent.**

Kaneki’s brows furrowed in confusion until he received the next text and out of pure shock, he gathered his things and bolted for the exit.  He didn’t care if he got in trouble next time, this was just too much.  He headed straight for the bathroom and locked himself inside one of the stalls.  Once he was safe inside and no one was in the room, he turned the volume of his phone up and played the video.

Right from the start, it showed Hide sitting in a chair and stroking himself hard and fast.  

**“Kaneki, nggh, haah, fuck yes.  Ohh fuck Kaneki, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna fucking cum–aahh!!”**

Kaneki rubbed himself through his pants, thrusting lightly into his palm as he watched Hide orgasm and paint his stomach with his seed.  After a few short seconds, the video shot upward to Hide’s face.

“ _See you when you get here, I’ll be waiting,”_ Hide winked and blew a kiss at the screen, then the video ended and his screen went black.

Kaneki was so hard, he couldn’t stop himself from rutting against his hand while sitting on the toilet.  He debated cumming right there into the toilet, but he knew it’d be a waste.  He gave himself some time to calm down, then tucked his erection behind his waistband.

**I’m coming for you.**

That was all he sent to Hide, then he left the bathroom and headed straight for Hide’s dorm room, hungry and eager.


End file.
